Old Habits
by Elgeria
Summary: Shannon converts back to old habits after the crash, how will be the one to help her through it? Please review


**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story, they belong to the writers of LOST.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

When we crashed down on this gods forsaken island I was scared to death. Boone, had been there for me in the beginning, telling to calm down and relax, he had stayed with me through my asthma attacks, that was when they were manageable, now days they were coming on suddenly and it scared me. There were 48 survivors on the island. I liked maybe ten of them. Kate being one of the ones whom actually spoke to me as if I knew stuff, all of the others treated me as though I knew nothing and that I was stupid. Kate was a beautiful lady; she had shoulder length brown curly hair, a slim physique and beautiful statue. She was also very clever, cunning almost.

The other girl I had connected with the most was Claire; she was a young Australian girl, long blonde hair, blue eyes, cute accent, pregnant. Yes pregnant. This has initially shocked me, what was she going to do when the baby was born? Where was the father? Had he died? Had he been in the crash? Too many questions to think about in just one reflection session. I felt my stomach burning and turned over on it, allowing my back to get some sun. I then began to think about the most hansom man on the island. -

"Shannon!" I looked up into Boone's beautiful bright green eyes. I gave him a look, "Get up. Don't be lazy! Come and get some fruit with me!" He yelled at me. I frowned but nodded in the end.

"Boone, I swear you call me lazy again and I will hurt you." I smiled at him slightly frustrated.

"Shannon, you're lazy, if you weren't I wouldn't say it." Boone told me and walked into the jungle, I sighed, put a top over my bikini and followed him. Boone wasn't far in front of me, but enough that I had to jog to catch up.

"Boone, you know what?" I asked him, wanting to get him back fro his comment before. "I can see why you no longer have that chick, I mean she must have hated all crap kissing you gave her."

"Shannon, shut up ok, you have no idea what you're on about. You never do." Boone told me half heartedly, he knew it was easy to sadden my heart. He also knew that I would be over it by the next morning.

"Boone, you can be a real ass sometimes." I told my half brother frustrated as we wondered off further into the jungle. I wondered where the hell he was leading me but that thought vanished relatively quickly as my thoughts were taken over with what could be out here with us.

"Shannon, you can still climb right?" Boone asked me, I nodded, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me reply to one of his questions. He pointed up and I moved my neck backwards to stare up into the tall tree. "Up you go. I'll catch the fruit when you throw it down ok?" He asked me, I nodded and took off my shoes, knowing I'd have a better grip on the tree limbs without them. We stood in the middle of a clearing; the trees were tall and surrounded us on all sides. I could hardly see the trail we had taken to get here. Boone gave me a boost up onto the first branch and I began climbing, one limb after the other, and the hight having little effect on me.

"Nice view from down here." Boone called out to me and I sent him a withering look.

"Screw you, Boone." I called down. I looked up once more and saw that I was not far from the beautiful fruits. I reached from the next branch and hauled myself up onto it. I felt slightly dizzy and made myself take a few deep breaths to calm my breathing. After two I reached out and plucked one of the deep red fruits from the tree. They were like nothing I had ever seen before, soft to hold, a colour like none I'd ever seen before. I looked down to Boone and dropped it. He caught it. I nodded and went back to the job at hand. I picked about ten maybe fifteen then decided to climb down. I made my way very slowly, trying very hard to get my footing first then place my weight down on the branch. Finally after what seemed like forever I reached the ground. Boone grinned, lifted the back pack and placed it on his back. I nodded.

"You know what?" I asked Boone, "I think that chick likes you, what's her name again? Cat or something."

"Uh huh, and you're telling me this because?" He left it hanging and I knew he wasn't interested in her. As we walked I looked around, at the trees they seemed to all be the same yet different. Suddenly we were back at camp. It all seemed to be irrelevant and I forgot for a while, heading back to the beach and again lying on the towel. As I spread out I saw Sayid out of the corner of my eye. I smiled, he was rather cute to look at. With his curly hair, dark skin, concentrated frown and cute puppy dog eyes. I felt the suns rays on my back and felt comforted that it was at least warm towards me even if the other castaways weren't.

"Excuse me?" I looked up and saw Claire standing there, I smiled at her. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." Was my reply, I rested my head back down on my arms.

"I was wondering, have you seen Charlie?" She questioned. I shook my head.

"No I think he was going out with Jack somewhere." I replied, hoping she'd leave, I was tired after my climb and just wanted to soak up the sun. My stomach rumbled but I ignored it.

"Well thanks anyway." Claire told me. I nodded at her and watched as she left, her retreating form reminding me of when my Dad had left us for good, the memory still vivid. I felt tears welling up and tried to forget the memory.

"Shannon?" I heard Boone's voice and ignored it, deciding just to frustrate him. "Shannon!" I looked up.

"What?" I yelled back. He grinned and walked away. I groaned and went back to just thinking about everything in general. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke I was cold, the sun was gone, the sky beginning to get dark, I shivered in my bikini and turned over onto my side, I looked around for anyone to see what was happening. I saw no one I wanted to ask. I saw Sayid, in the same position, staring at the transceiver trying to get it to work with will power it seemed. I frowned. I sat up slowly, I didn't want all the blood to suddenly rush from my face and as I sat I pulled my T-shirt over my head. After a while of sitting I stood and pulled on some pants, trying to get a little warmer, not that it was cold it was relatively warm but I preferred being warm to being cold.

"Shan, its getting late did you want something to eat?" Kate called out to me. I grinned, at least she had the heart to ask me. I nodded, even though I could feel my stomach growl. As I stood, I felt the material on my back rubbing and groaned, knowing I had a burn. My head tried to tell my stomach that it wasn't hungry, it didn't work. I walked over to Kate and she handed me one of the fruits I had collected earlier, she grinned and gestured for me to sit down beside her. We were still on the beach but closer to the tree line, the fires were lit although there was still sufficient light to see.

"So how was your day in the sun?" Kate asked me. I smiled at her.

"Good, I definitely got a decent tan. I fell asleep earlier; I think my back is a bit burnt." Kate looked over at me, as if wondering if I was kidding.

"Well done, you should possibly show Jack later, he could over see it." I smiled but shook my head. A little burn never killed anyone.

"Its ok thanks, it's not too bad. How was your day?" I asked her. She wasn't looking at me as thought she was trying to remember, staring into the fire, I guessed it must have been an emotional day.

"Jack and I found some more debris, people were inside." Was all she gave me to go on. I gasped at the image that popped up in my head. Looking around the camp site, I saw various others milling around, Boone and Locke were talking again. I didn't like the way that they had grown so close so quickly. It scared me a little. Jack and Claire were talking, Charlie just behind them, probably about to scare them. Sun and Jin were by their own little fire. Sayid and Michael and Walt were chatting quietly, Sayid trying to teach Walt something.

"Hello?" I jumped as Kate's hand floated in front of my face; I looked over at her smiling face and grinned back.

"Oh, uh, sorry, what was that?" I asked, she snorted, taking a bite of her fruit. The fruit reminded me that I still held mine. I brought it to my lips, sighed and took a small bite. I saw Boone watching; he nodded in approval, and then turned back to Locke. Kate and I chatted for what seemed like forever, I finally finished the fruit and my stomach felt terrible. Kate suddenly stood.

"I'm heading back to the caves. Are you staying here tonight?" I nodded; she hugged me and headed off. I watched as she left, then stood and made my way into the bushes to my right. I wondered for about ten minutes. Finally I fell onto hands and knees and forced my self to throw up. There was no use in getting fat on a crap-hole island. I threw up about five times before I was satisfied. I sat there for about ten more minutes, then covered it up and stood, returning to camp quickly. Boone gave me a withering look and shook his head; he stood and came over to me. I wasn't in the mood for an argument with him, so turned and began to walk back towards where I had placed all my clothing.


End file.
